


You are my happiness

by Desdasi



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Arthur being romantic, Fluff, M/M, The knights knows about it too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24904105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desdasi/pseuds/Desdasi
Summary: Merlin and Arthur have just returned from a mission and the worries of what could've gone wrong catches up with Merlin.Arthur calms Merlin down by telling him how much he means to him.That's it.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 151





	You are my happiness

Merlin is tired to his bones yet he feels jittery. It's like the last few days are catching up with him and reminding him of all the times they could've died. In the midst of it his focus had been on making it through. It's now, everyone safely back in Camelot, his worries surface.

Arthur, Merlin and the knights had been out for a fortnight and met dangers and overcome them. They had defended Camelot and then, on the way back, bandits had attacked them.

They had been outnumbered and one of the bandits had been a magic user.

Usually this wouldn't have been a problem for them but they were already worn out. Elyan had an eye that was practically swelled shut and both Lance and Percival had lost their horses.

The fight had been brutal, but they had made it out with only minor injuries. Which was lucky because Merlin didn't think he had power enough to light a candle.

And now he was here, getting ready for bed. Arthur was already lying beneath the covers and a quick glance told Merlin that the prince was watching him. He ignored it and unbuttoned his shirt. (It was actually Arthur's shirt, perhaps the prat had realized that.)

"Seeing you undress is a gift."

Merlin huffs and tosses his shirt over the chair. Now down to just his smallclothes he walks over to the bed. Arthur folds the cover down for him to slide in. Merlin lies down next to him and Arthur pulls him closer by his waist before taking his hand and kissing his palm. Merlin feels his cheeks heat.

"Having you in my arms is a blessing I give thanks for every day", Arthur says, his voice full of emotion.

Merlin squeezes his hand.

"I love you", he says.

"I know, and your love gives me happiness beyond measure."

Arthur's words are too much and Merlin's eyes are burning and he hides his face against Arthur's broad chest. His tears falls on Arthur's skin.  
"Merlin?"

"Aren't you supposed to be a cabbage head? You can't just say things like that to me, without me reacting to it." Merlin shifts so that he can look at Arthur. The man is beautiful like this, highlighted by the light from the fire.

"I love you so much and I don't even know where to begin to tell you how happy I am just to be by your side. I love you, my king, my Arthur."

He then kisses Arthur's lips and cheeks and the warm skin above his heart. His worries are scattering like clouds after the rain.

Arthur turns his face towards him and kisses him softly. The kiss tells Merlin that they are safe, that they can rest now.

"Let's sleep", Arthur says as he breaks the kiss. Merlin hums and wraps his arms around Arthur.


End file.
